Conventional light bulbs are increasingly being replaced by light sources based on light emitting diodes. In particular, LED filaments, in which several LEDs are arranged on a strip-shaped substrate and surrounded by a silicone matrix, are used. These LED filaments simulate the filament of a conventional light bulb and produce an omnidirectional radiation. Such filaments can be incorporated into a glass bulb, which is identical to the gas bulb of incandescent lamps. However, the production of such LED filaments differs substantially from the production of other LED-based devices, such as surface-mountable devices. This typically requires a separate production line for the LED filaments. In addition, the production is cost-intensive, since the coating with the silicone matrix is complex and requires comparatively much material.